disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Good Luck Teddy Part 2
Good Luck Teddy Part 2 'is the 5th episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and second half of the two part episode and the 15th episode overall. Summery Following the events in part 1 Jessie and the others decide on how can they survive the snowstorm until then a big fight breaks out towards each other. Plot '''Previously on The Ross's.................... You know Jessie this is a great day I mean the holidays had passed and it might be cold but I am glad that we are spending the day together. Hey Jessie, hey Ravi Zuri and Emma. Hey Teddy no time no see whats up? So what brings you here? Well I am visiting you guys for two days because since my last visit was Christmas three years ago with my brother. Now for part 2...................... In-Depth (Kevin Chamberlin): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) The next morning everyone was up for breakfast and they saw the snow still falling outside. Jessie this is the best breakfast ever said Teddy. Yes I do agree with Mrs Teddy I think this is the best breakfast ever said Ravi. Ravi you don't have to agree with what Teddy says all the time said Emma. Yea like really don't do it it it's weird said Zuri. But I wasn't agreeing just because Mrs Teddy said it said Ravi. Ravi just stop it now said Emma as she walked out of the kitchen. Hey Emma you don't talk to Ravi like that how dare you say that said Jessie. I don't care at all you can't tell me what to do said Emma. That's it YOUR GROUNDED RIGHT NOW GO TO THE ROOM NO PHONES NO NOTHING screamed Jessie!!! as she took the phone. Guys calm down ok look lets do something together for fun said Teddy. I agree lets play a game that we all like said Ravi. Ravi your doing it again stop your not cool said Emma. Whatever I am tired of you people yelling at me get a life said Ravi. Emma and Zuri were shocked with Ravi's behavior. When did Ravi become the strong one asked Zuri to Emma? I have no idea said Emma. Anyways lets play this board game said Teddy. Later that day Teddy Jessie and the Ross kids were playing the board game and then they were getting board of it. Well this is boring and we have nothing else to do said Ravi. Well how about we watch a movie said Jessie. That's a great idea lets watch a scary movie said Emma. Not you Emma your grounded for the way how you were talking to me now go to your room said Jessie. Whatever this all boring anyways YOUR RUINING MY LIFE YOU ALL SUCK said Emma as she went upstairs. I haven't seen that movie in 8 years said Zuri. Classics really do hold them said Zuri. Well anyways we should stop fighting and wait until a few more hours since the snow will clear up by then said Ravi. Your right about that Ravi said Teddy. Why thank you Mrs Teddy at least you listen to me and don't act like my sisters who are jerks said Ravi. THERE HE GOES AGAIN screamed Emma!!! Emma your supposed to be in your room said Ravi. You are not Jessie only she tells me when to go to my room you are the boss and YOUR NOT EVEN COOL AT ALL SCREAMED EMMA. WHAT DOES THAT MEAN ANYWAYS asked Ravi??? YOU THINK YOUR THE ALMIGHTY DECISION MAKER AROUND HERE HUH!!! asked Emma? YOU THINK YOU COULD REPLACE LUKE AS THE HEAD COOL ATTRACTIVE BROTHER TO ALL GIRLS THAT WILL MAKE THEM LOVE YOU WHAT A JOKE screamed Emma!!! EMMA ENOUGH screamed Jessie!!! YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT MY BROTHER LETS TALK ABOUT HIM CAUSE HE SPEND HIS ENTIRE LIFE TRYING TO MAKE ALL OF US FEEL SPECIAL IN THIS FAMILY AND TRYING TO FIX YOU AND EVERY TIME HE PICKED YOU AND ZURI UP YOU BOTH FELL DOWN AND YOU KNOW WHY? CAUSE YOUR A LOSER AND YOUR TWO WERE THE BANE OF HIS EXISTENCE screamed Ravi back at for the first time ever. Emma soon slapped Ravi across the face. EMMA ENOUGH RIGHT NOW screamed Jessie!!! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO HIT YOUR BROTHER NOW WE WILL TALK IN YOUR ROOM NOW GO UPSTAIRS NOW!!! screamed Jessie who was mad and upset. Ravi are you ok asked Zuri? Yes I am fine Zuri thanks for understanding and I am sorry for yelling at you and Emma said Ravi. It's ok said Zuri. Thanks Zuri said Ravi as they hugged each other. Ravi I understand what you trying to do said Teddy. Thanks Mrs Teddy said Ravi. Meanwhile in Emma's room Jessie came in and she was still upset at her for hitting Ravi. Emma I am very upset with you what you did was wrong said Jessie. So what Ravi deserved it for being a jerk he called me loser and said that me and Zuri were the bane of Luke's existence said Emma. Well what Ravi did was wrong too and I will deal with him later but what you did was wrong said Jessie. Now I'm gonna have to punish you for this your grounded for 4 weeks no outside no friends and no cell phones said Jessie. Now your gonna to apologize to Ravi now said Jessie. Ok I will said Emma. Later that day Bertram Ravi and Zuri were saying goodbye to Teddy. Soon Jessie and Emma came downstairs and soon after watching Teddy leave Emma soon went over to Ravi. Ravi I am sorry for hitting you I was just upset at you said Emma. It is ok Emma I forgive you said Ravi as they hugged. Well I am outta here guys the snow is gone and see you guys later said Teddy. Bye Teddy said Jessie Emma Zuri and Ravi. The End Trivia * This marks the final appearance of Teddy Duncan.